Asklepios
by whathobertie
Summary: Du warst schon immer ein Leichtgewicht. - Stacy in 'Acceptance'. House/Stacy, Romanze, keine Spoiler, Prompt: Sick.


**TITEL: **Asklepios**  
GENRE:** Romanze**  
CHARAKTERE:** House, Stacy**  
PAIRING:** House/Stacy**  
RATING:** R**  
SPOILER:** keine**  
WÖRTER: **1.800**  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** "Du warst schon immer ein Leichtgewicht." (Stacy in _'Acceptance'_)**  
ANMERKUNG:** 100 Situations Challenge, Prompt #066: Sick

* * *

"Ich bin der König der Welt!", schrie House in den nächtlichen Himmel hinaus, die Füße wackelig auf der obersten Stufe vor ihrem Apartment, die Hände weit ausgestreckt, der Geist völlig unbeschwert und frei.

"Du bist total hinüber", erwiderte Stacy trocken und deutete auf seine Turnschuhe. "Und gleich wirst du ins eisige Meer fallen und ertrinken. Ich glaube nicht, dass jemand sein Treibholz mit dir teilt. Bye bye, Greg."

"Hä?", gab House konfus von sich und stolperte unkoordiniert eine Stufe nach unten.

"Dein Schnürsenkel ist offen." Sie stieg die eine Stufe zu ihm hinauf und hielt ihn am Oberarm fest, damit er nicht gleich auf die Nase fiel und sie das weinerliche Kleinkind danach verarzten musste.

"Maaaaann", maulte er lautstark und schwang den rechten Fuß durch die Luft, so als würde sich der Schnürsenkel auf diese Weise entweder wundersam wieder zu einer festen Schleife verbinden, oder der Schuh gleich ganz von seinem Fuß fallen und sich das Problem so erledigen. Stacy war der Grund, warum er dabei nicht prompt umfiel.

"Sei leise", zischte Stacy und hielt ihm den Mund zu. "Es ist zwei Uhr morgens."

"Nachts", presste er zwischen ihren Finger hindurch und schlang gleichzeitig seinen Arm um ihre Taille. Mit großen Augen sah er sie unschuldig an.

"Spinner", sagte sie mit einem sanften Kopfschütteln und ließ ihre Hand von seinem Mund ab. Sie betrachtete ihn im spärlichen Licht, wollte ihn eigentlich verfluchen, ans Ende der Welt wünschen, dorthin wo er seinen Rausch ausschlafen konnte und sie dabei nicht belästigte. Doch alles was sie sah, waren große, blaue Augen, die aus der Dunkelheit herausstachen, sie anstrahlten, gefangen nahmen und dieses kleine Kribbeln Wirbel für Wirbel ihren Rücken hinunter krabbeln ließen.

"Chliebdch", wisperte er, nachdem sie bereits für einige Sekunden erstarrt war und sich in seinem Blick verloren zu haben schien. Kraftlos und träge ließ er seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter fallen und verweilte dort, die Arme inzwischen noch enger um sie geschlungen.

Drei Worte—_oder in diesem Fall nur eines_—die er nicht häufig sagte, die ihm nur herausrutschten, wenn ein engmaschiges Netz über den doppelten Boden gespannt war. Dann, wenn er glaubte, dass sie schon längst eingeschlafen war und sich sicher genug fühlte, um die Worte in ihr duftendes Haar zu hauchen. Dann, wenn sie sich umdrehte und selbstsicher und beschwingt aufmachte, um einen Fall zu gewinnen, und er sie außer Hörweite glaubte. Oder eben dann, wenn er betrunken war und seine anhängliche Seite zum Vorschein kam, die er am Morgen darauf verleugnen würde.

Doch sie schlief nicht immer sofort ein, war längst nicht taub und der Whiskey war ein viel zu guter Freund von ihm. Alles in allem hörte sie die Worte wahrscheinlich öfter, als ihm lieb war.

"Du bist wie ein nasser Sack."

Sein Kopf blieb, wo er war und er murmelte gegen ihre Schulter: "Ich bin kein Sack, ich bin ein Arsch."

"Gerade bist du beides." Sie presste ihre Handflächen gegen seine Brust und drückte ihn von sich weg. Kein leichtes Unterfangen, denn sie musste gleichzeitig sicherstellen, dass er nicht sofort hinten über fiel. "Wo ist dein Schlüssel?"

Ein breites Grinsen entstand auf seinem Gesicht und wollte nicht mehr weichen. "In meiner Hosentasche. Hilfst du mir beim Suchen?" Seine Lider blinzelten müde und schwer, konnten das Blitzen in seinen Augen aber einfach nicht verbergen.

"Klar, warum blase ich dir nicht gleich einen hier draußen?"

"Huiuiui."

Sie hielt ihm ihre ausgetreckte Hand entgegen und setzte diesen autoritären Gesichtsausdruck auf, der ihn gewöhnlich nur noch verrückter machte. Nach ihr und allem, was sie so einzigartig, so zu dem perfekten Deckel zu seinem unförmigen Topf, so sehr zu der Schlange zu seinem heilenden Stab machte. House musste unfreiwillig lachen bei dem irrwitzigen Vergleich, den er sich da gerade selbst zusammengebastelt hatte. "Du bist meine Schlange", lallte er belustigt.

"Danke", sagte sie unbeeindruckt, "niemand übertrifft deine Komplimente. Gib den Schlüssel endlich her."

Er kramte ein paar Sekunden lang in seiner Hosentasche und fand erst einmal alles außer dem Schlüssel. Kaugummi, Kaugummipapier, ein Plektron, ein leeres Feuerzeug, noch mehr Kaugummipapier, ein Kondom."

"Wozu hast du ein Kondom dabei?", fragte Stacy entrüstet.

"Wilson."

Sie stutzte kurz. "Na wenigstens benutzt ihr Kondome."

"Nei-ein", dementierte er unartikuliert und drückte Stacy das Kondom in die Hand, um weiter nach dem Schlüssel zu suchen. "Du weißt doch, wie schnell er die neuen Schwestern anspringt. Ich sorge nur für seine Unver—, Unversehrte—, Unverserha—."

"Unversehrtheit."

"Genau."

"Wie fürsorglich von dir."

"Hab ihn!", rief er laut und hielt den gefundenen Schlüssel triumphierend nach oben.

"Shhh!" Sie legte ihren Finger an die Lippen, die ihre einst so karminrote Farbe an diversen Gläsern in der Wohnung der Wilsons gelassen hatten.

"Jaja." House reichte ihr den Schlüssel ohne weitere Widerworte und sie öffnete erst die Tür zu dem kleinen Vorraum und dann die zu ihrem Apartment.

Ein wenig musste sie nach dem Lichtschalter suchen, vielleicht weil fünf, sechs Gläser Wein auch bei ihr Spuren hinterlassen hatten. Aber sie fühlte sich gut, nicht betrunken, nur ein wenig losgelöst von ihrem eigenen Körper.

"Wie hast du es nur den ganzen Abend ausgehalten, ohne dich zu betrinken?", fragte House als er die Tür hinter sich schloss. "Wilsons Frau ist eine Laaaang—weilerin."

"Ich habe was getrunken. Das Problem ist viel mehr, dass du nichts verträgst. Und das allergrößte Problem werde ich morgen erst haben. Nämlich dann, wenn du absolut unausstehlich und zu nichts zu gebrauchen bist."

"Dann solltest du genießen, was heute noch von mir übrig ist." Er kam näher und drückte seinen schlaksigen Körper an ihren, ließ sie die Hitze spüren, die Alkohol und Verlangen in ihm zusammengebraut hatten.

"Das, was du glaubst noch in dir zu haben, wird realistisch gesehen nicht funktionieren", holte sie ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.

Empört löste House sich wieder etwas von ihr, sah zwischen ihren taumeligen Körpern hinab und schob sein Becken nach vorn. "Hörst du, sie denkt, du bist kaputt."

"Nicht kaputt, nur genauso wenig standfest wie der Rest von dir. Geh ins Bad und wasch dir ein wenig Würde ins Gesicht."

Sanft schob sie ihn wieder von sich weg, doch störrisch wie eh und je stemmte er sich dagegen an und landete mit dem Kopf erneut auf ihrer Schulter. "Will aber nicht", jammerte er.

"Greg", drohte sie.

"Gre—eg!", äffte er sie in einem Singsang nach.

Stacy stöhnte.

"Gefährlich wird's erst, wenn du anfängst mich House zu nennen."

"House, das gilt auch für dich."

"Oh-oh." Er blieb, wo er war und inhalierte den Duft, der an der kleinen Vertiefung ihres Schlüsselbeins ganz besonders betörend war. Er erinnerte ihn an heiße Sommertage mit schwitzigen Händen, an frischgewaschene Laken in engumschlungenen Nächten, an Momente in denen sie nicht da war und ihm der Duft trotzdem in der Nase lag.

"Greg", widerholte sie, doch ihre Stimme brach, als es nur noch sein Atem an einer empfindlichen Stelle war, den sie fühlte.

"Mhm", brummte er sonor. Er drehte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite und fuhr mit der Zunge über die Stelle, wo Hals und Schulter bei ihr sachte aufeinander trafen. Unter ihm stellten sich ihre Härchen auf und verlangten stumm nach mehr. Er gab es ihr, indem er seinen Atem über die feuchte Haut streifen ließ und einen wohligen Schauer verursachte.

Nach einer Weile jedoch ließ er ganz plötzlich ab und richtete sich wieder auf, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. "Ich kann dich wahnsinnig machen."

"Du machst mich immer wahnsinnig."

"Ich kann dich _jetzt_ wahnsinnig machen."

"Daran zweifle ich immer noch", gab Stacy zurück und lächelte.

"Du bist blöd", plapperte er und zog einen Schmollmund, den er kurz darauf immer näher an ihre Lippen brachte. So nah, bis sie sich berührten.

"Und du bist betrunken", raunte sie in seinen Mund, der nach mehr suchte und von ihr nicht gleich bekam, was er sich anscheinend erhofft hatte. Ihre Hände waren immer noch an seiner Brust, bereit ihn wegzuschieben, aber inzwischen längst nicht mehr willig.

Langsam fuhr seine rechte Hand unter ihren dünnen Strickpullover, erst an ihrer Taille entlang, dann ihren Rücken hinauf bis zum Nacken. Der Versuch sie sanft mit sich zu ziehen, endete damit, dass sie gemeinsam völlig unkoordiniert durch die Wohnung stolperten und schließlich auf dem Bett landeten, das lautstark unter ihnen knarrte.

House fiel unsanft auf sie, sein Gesicht wieder in der Vertiefung an ihrem Hals vergraben. Sein Gewicht drückte auf ihren Körper und das war im Moment alles andere als sexy. "House, runter von mir", ächzte sie.

"Mh-mh", gab House zurück und blieb genau da, wo er war.

Stacy versuchte den nassen Sack von sich wegzuschieben. "Bist du eingeschlafen?", fragte sie, als er weiterhin nicht kooperierte.

"Mir ist schlecht", murmelte House und rollte aus eigener Kraft erst langsam zur Seite und dann auf den Rücken. Er legte sich seine Hand auf die Stirn und atmete tief ein und aus. "Scheiße."

"So oder so sollte meine Prognose recht behalten."

House stöhnte nur und kniff die Augen fest zusammen, um den Schwindel in den Griff zu bekommen.

Regungslos und erschöpft blieb Stacy liegen und starrte an die Decke, die ab und an von den Scheinwerfern draußen vorüberfahrender Autos erhellt wurde. Immer dann verfolgte sie das Lichtspiel von einer Ecke des Raumes zur anderen und wartete danach auf das nächste Auto. Es ging so ein paar Autos lang.

Nach einiger Zeit schweiften ihre Gedanken wieder zu House. Nicht zu seinem alkoholgetränkten Körper, nicht zu dem missglückten Versuch von Nähe und auch nicht zu den unverschämten Worten, die er sich gegenüber Wilson ein paar Stunden zuvor erlaubt hatte. Das war alles er. Nein, sie kreisten um einen kleinen Gegenstand aus seiner Hosentasche.

"Das Kondom hat nichts zu sagen", nuschelte er aus heiterem Himmel neben ihr.

Sie blieb ein paar Sekunden lang still. "Woher weißt du, dass ich daran gedacht habe?"

"Weil du vorhin, als ich es hervorgezaubert habe, dein Kruzifix angefasst hast. Tust du immer, wenn du unsicher wegen etwas bist. Du hast es gerade wieder angefasst."

Stacy ließ das kühle Metall aus ihren Fingern gleiten und antwortete nicht.

"Ich bin nie betrunken genug, um kleine Dinge nicht mehr zu bemerken."

Sie schwieg weiter. Seine chronische Suche nach Anomalitäten konnte Fluch und Segen zugleich sein. Es machte ihm zu einem der aufmerksamsten Menschen, den sie kannte, doch manchmal ließ es sie nackt vor sich im Regen stehen, wenn sie sich eigentlich hinter einem Mantel sicher fühlen wollte. Nur selten kam er ihr dann mit dem Regenschirm entgegen.

"Ich mag ein Arsch sein, aber ich bin kein Fremdgänger."

"Woher weiß ich das?"

"Kannst du nicht wissen. Nur glauben." Er suchte mit geschlossenen Augen nach ihrer Hand und fand sie schließlich. Seine Finger verbanden sich mit den ihren und er drückte ihre Hand einmal kurz, aber mit Bestimmung. "Wirst du meine Haare halten, wenn ich dann gleich über der Kloschüssel hänge?"

"Tut mir Leid, nicht viel zu halten."

"Wirst du wenigstens so tun, als ob du dich sorgst?", fragte er und das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht wurde von seiner Stimme aufgegriffen und zu ihr hinüber transportiert.

"Wirst du so tun, als weißt du es zu schätzen?"

"Definitiv."

"Dann haben wir einen Deal."

**ENDE**


End file.
